


Sjørøverkapteiner «koser» ikke!

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Destroying Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent en kveld etter at Sabeltann har fått sin førstestyrmann til sengs. Langemann er kosete i søvne og Sabeltann kan ikke være involvert i en slik klissete kosefest, selv om det ikke er så ille, for han har jo et rykte å ta vare på!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sjørøverkapteiner «koser» ikke!

Sabeltann pustet sakte ut. Han hadde sittet i klistret mange ganger, og klart og kommme seg ut. Men dette var en langt mer delikat situasjon.

Han er ikke helt sikker på nøyaktig hva som kom til å skje, når han hadde lykkes med å forføre sin førstestyrmann. Ikke det at den oppgaven hadde vært spessielt vanskelig. Langemann var tydelig veldig interessert i en liten endring i forholdet deres. Ikke det at Langemann ville noensinne ha sagt et pip om det. Han var som regel ikke redd av seg, men han var overaskende sjenert.

En annen ting kongen på havet hadde lært i kveld var at i tillegg til Langemann var temmelig sjenert, var at han også var ganske kjælen av seg når det kom til stykket. Langemann likte å kose!

Hvilket var hvordan Kongen på havet hadde havnet i denne situasjonen. Sabeltann lå på ryggen i senga, mens Langemann lå og sov halvveis oppå han!

Langemann hadde hodet på brystet hans, den ene armen rundt livet hans, og som om ikke det var nok så hadde han det ene beinet over begge beina til Sabeltann, slik at han satt fullstendig fast.

Sabeltann sukket. En fryktet sjørøverkaptein kunne da ikke drive og kose! Dessuten så var det var jo fulsteindig umulig og få sove i en slik situasjon. Han måtte gjøre noe med denne klissete kosefesten!

"Langemann?"

Det var egentlig latterlig å si noe til Langemann nå. Han hadde jo sovnet for en liten stund siden. Men det skadet ikke å prøve.

"hnn?"

Det var en stor mulighet for at han svarte i søvne.

"Legg deg over på siden"

Sabeltann skar en grimase. Det var muligens en smule merkelig å drive og gi ordre til noen som lå og sov. Men selv om de for øyeblikket lå i samme seng (og hadde gjort mye mer enn å bare ligge der for en liten stund siden) så var de fortsatt kaptein og førstestyrmann.

"Ai kaptein"

Langemann løsnet på grepet han hadde rundt Sabeltann, og snudde seg over på siden, med anskitet bort fra sin kaptein.

Langemann fulgte tydeligvis ordre til og med i søvne.

Der, nå skulle det være mulig og få seg litt søvn. Uten en førstestyrmann som insisterte på å bruke sin kaptein som en kosebamse!

Men det var plutselig blitt litt kaldt. Det var jo ikke så rart.

Sabeltann snudde seg mot Langemann. Langemann lå nå på siden slik sabeltann hadde bedt han om å gjøre. Den lange hestehalen lå over skuldra hans slik at Sabeltann kunne se alle de arrene Langemann hadde nedover ryggen. Et tegn på hans liv som sjørøver.

Sabeltann ble liggene og se på Langemann. Det lange håret (som var ganske behagelig og stryke fingrene gjennom hvis han var ærlig med seg selv) Den solbrune huden dekket med små lyse arr. Han sukket for seg selv. Han prøvde alltid og skjule for alle hvor mye Langemann faktisk betydde for han. Han hadde aldri behandlet Langemann anderledes enn resten av mannskapet. Vell, han kjeftet ikke så mye på han som på noen av de andre om bord. Men det var fordi Langemann var dyktig og til å stole på. Og så måtte han vell nesten innrømme at han ble veldig fornøyd den dagen han fikk høre at Langemann også gikk under navnet «Sabeltanns skygge» Langemann hadde nesten rødmet når Benjaminn snakket om det.

Det ville ikke se bra ut hvis folk fikk vite at selveste Kaptein Sabeltann faktisk brydde seg om andre. Men beviset på at kongen på havet, den mest fryktede sjørøver som seilte på de syv hav hadde følelser som andre menn, lå og sov ved siden av han.

Langemann lå med mesteparten av dyna over beina, det så ganske kaldt ut. Sabeltann mumlet for seg selv "Det er da bare logisk hvis jeg..."

Kongen på havet kjempet en liten indre kamp med seg selv. Den delen av han som foretrakk og være varm og komfertabel vant.

Med et lite sukk snudde han seg over på siden, slik at Langemann lå med ryggen intill brystet hans.

Langemann krøp automatisk nærmere, og Sabeltann la armen rundt livet hans. Og han dro dyna lenger opp, slik at den gjorde noe nytte mot kulda. Langemann var også veldig god og varm. Det var slett ikke værst dette her. Sabeltann var temmelig sikker på at dette var noe han lett kunne venne seg til. Å ha noen som krøp inntil han under dyna.

Nå vell. Selv selveste Kaptein Sabeltann kunne innrømme at det ikke var så veldig ille og ha en kjælen førstestyrmann når det kom til stykket.

 


End file.
